The Gardens
by senshiblue
Summary: Princess Serenity learns about passion from a first meeting with the handsome prince of the Earth, Endymion.


_AN: Sorry guys about the messed-up upload before. That's what happens when you post inebriated. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 **THE GARDENS**

 **PRELUDE**

Princess Serenity felt her head spin slightly.

The meetings of the day were long. She sat by her mother most of the time, taking small sips of the rich red wine the Earth empire had served them. She hadn't realized that even though they were small portions, stretched over many hours and with her inexperience with alcohol, she had actually left the meetings quite tipsy. Her mother had retired to the guest chambers but she found herself wired, still uncomfortably awake.

Wandering down the unfamiliar halls of the Earth palace, she headed towards the famous rose gardens that one of the ambassadors had told her was one of the most beautiful in all the galaxy. The rose garden was directly next to the prince's own quarters - they were his favorite.

She flushed slightly thinking about him - Prince Endymion. He was as handsome as word had it. Sitting far across from her on the other side of the meeting, she couldn't help but glance periodically at his handsome features - the piercing dark eyes, the broad shoulders, the manly confidence. When he spoke, he spoke eloquently and assertively. She was sure he had caught her looking at him once and given her half a smirk, but her eyes darted away far too quickly for her to be sure.

With a sigh, she continued towards the path towards the garden, wishing there were signs even though she was confident she was in the general area.

"Princess Serenity."

She gasped, heart racing at the unexpected voice. She turned quickly towards the man standing next to the thick pillar and flushed more.

"Pr... Prince Endymion."

He quirked an eyebrow, his face marked lightly by surprise.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?"

She blinked, trying to sound coherent despite her wooziness.

"I was, uh... coming to look at the gardens..." she said, "But... I'm glad you found me."

The surprise on his face gave way to a half-smirk, his eyes suddenly dancing in a way that made her confused.

"You are, huh," he said, "I didn't think you'd... be so brave to come to the... gardens the first night of the ambassador meeting."

She frowned, even more perplexed.

"But if you're willing..." his voice drawled slightly, "I could... show you what you want to see..."

She stared uncertainly at him. She barely knew him, and he was being very kind, but... She wasn't sure what the royalty would say if they knew they were spending time alone, even innocently.

"I..." she hesitated, "Well..."

"You did come all this way," he said, his eyes darkening, strangely intense, "You know what you want..."

"I suppose..." she said.

He smirked wider, holding out his hand. She put her smaller one in his and felt the warmth spread through her, his roughed palm clasping her hand with greater force than she'd anticipated.

"Let's go," he said, his voice low almost like a growl.

* * *

After they'd walked briskly down a few corridors and down a spiral staircase, he led her through a set of double black doors and ushered her inside. He shut them behind her, and even in her tipsy state she made note that he bolted the black handlebar shut.

"I didn't think you'd be so forward," he said, chuckling once the doors were shut, "You seemed quite shy all day."

She had walked into the room, marveling at the beautiful chamber. The high ceilings, the royal curtains, the... large dark bed.

"I've had other princesses come to me, but... not the first night."

The view out the window was to the garden, but that was not where they were.

"Where are we?" she asked.

He chuckled.

She turned around and saw that he was sitting just behind her on a large throne-like chair, velvet covering each side. Her heart pounded, reminded just how handsome he was with his dark brooding eyes and those thin, tight lips.

They were smirking at her.

"My bedchambers... Do you like it?"

Her eyes widened.

"But the gar-"

Before she could finish, he had grabbed her thin wrists and pulled her to sit on top of him, straddling him on the large chair.

She gasped.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you decided to make this night much more interesting for the both of us."

With a low growl, he pressed his lips suddenly on to her neck and sucked.

She gasped, pleasure spreading from where his hot lips was making contact with her collar bone.

"O- oh!" she said.

"You like that?" he murmured against her soft flesh.

Before she could understand what he was doing, he had pushed aside the ruffles of her white gown and shoved his hand underneath. She felt his large warm hand grasp her bottom and squeeze hard. She gasped in surprise.

"Yes..." he groaned, "You're so soft..."

The hand left her buttock and wandered to her front, and she heaved when she felt his finger flip ferociously at a bundle of nerves in her groin that she never knew was there. He was pressing it, kneading it, stroking it.

She screamed.

His other hand came over her mouth to muffle her.

"Easy!" he chuckled, "You should have known we'd need to be quiet when you decided to come."

Her eyes widened in shock, she felt him push harder and harder against her button. She inched upwards and he responded by using more force while she whimpered into his hand.

Satisfied she wouldn't scream, he let his hand wander down her chest and push her gown down.

Her mouth fell open when her breasts spilled out into the night air of his bedchambers.

"Oh my..." he growled, staring at her orbs while she flushed further. He was looking at her bare breasts, this near-stranger. This near-stranger with a hand touching her private area.

"Endy... Endy..." she chanted, almost catatonic in her shock while pleasure was building from deep inside her, screaming for release, "Endymion..."

"You like it, huh," he said, his fingers growing rougher.

"I..."

"I'll give you more," he promised.

With that, he buried his face completely into one breast and sucked. Hard.

She wailed out, trying to keep quiet while he feasted impatiently on her breast. The arm not inside her gown circled around her chest and forced her breast into his mouth. He himself was not quiet, slurping and growling against her nipple, tugging at it with his teeth while she whimpered softly above him.

"I... I... Ohhhhhhh," she moaned.

"Delicious..." he growled. Encouraged by her mewls, he bit her nipple one last time before attacking her other breast just as ferociously. Meanwhile, the hand inside her gown was growing rougher too, more and more eager to please her.

Suddenly, she felt the intense uncontrollable pleasure begin to spin out of control.

"Oh... oh no... ohhhhhhh," she started.

She tried to pull away from his mouth but his arm only pressed her breast even closer to him so he could suckle harder. She knelt up to escape the finger expertly toying with her pulse but he responded by pinching her there, making her cry out again.

And then it was happening.

It was building, more more more more more, his hot mouth and rough hand making her crazy.

"Endy... Endy..." she panted, "Wait-"

He bit hard on her nipple.

And it all crashed down.

Blind white pleasure filled her brain as her mind exploded, her clit and nipple erupting in unbelievable pleasure.

She couldn't calm down, couldn't will herself out of it.

It was terrifying, perfect, beautiful, shocking. She thought she might die or fly away. She thought she might pass out and never wake again.

It took minutes for her to calm and he waited patiently for her, his arm supporting her while she sat straddled around him still, dazed. When her eyes finally fluttered open again, she saw his satisfied smirk.

"What did you think, your Highness," he said with a mock nod, "Was it what you imagined coming to me tonight?"

She stared at him, then down at her red swollen breasts, at the hand that still sat patiently underneath her gown.

The alcohol was wearing off too.

"I... I..." she said, horrified, "I really did just come to see the gardens!"

He blinked, his eyes still dancing.

"Did you?" he said jokingly.

"Y- yes!" she said, flushing with embarrassment, "Oh my god, I didn't come to you to... to do this."

"But I-" he said, eyes confused and slightly angry, "Is this a joke?"

"No!" she said.

She pushed herself up away from him, already missing his warmth.

"You came to get off and then you want to leave?" he said.

"I... I was drunk, and..." she sputtered.

It took another moment of him staring at her before his expression changed completely.

"You're serious," he said, breathing a frustrated sigh, then looked concerned, "Did I... Was that... Did I force myself-"

"N- no!" she said quickly, "I... I didn't say no, and I was confused, and..."

She paced slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He stood up from the chair with a growl.

"Me too, for... assuming... " he said, running a hand through his hair, then sighed, "We should never speak of this again."

"Agreed," she said.

He gave a low dissatisfied groan.

"I suppose... you should go."

She stared at him.

At his mouth still wet with her juices. At his hand, that large, warm, expert hand, wet with her release she didn't know she had in her.

"I... um..."

He stared at her, confused. Then his voice fell into a growl.

"Tell me what you want, Princess Serenity, and I'll give it to you," he said warningly, "But don't tease me. You have one chance."

She looked at him, afraid, nervous, excited.

"I want..."


End file.
